<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Transfer of Beacon High by LazyLemming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215044">The Transfer of Beacon High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLemming/pseuds/LazyLemming'>LazyLemming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Sibling Rivalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLemming/pseuds/LazyLemming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident at his previous school, Jaune's family ends him to live with his uncle and transfers him into the prestigious Beacon Academy. A place where he'll have a fresh start, meet old friends, make new ones, and hopefully not get too caught up in teenage hormones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Melanie Malachite/Miltiades Malachite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A fresh start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another smutty work from me, this time based on a CYOA I'm doing.<br/>Not the best with tags so if you think I could add others just let me know.</p><p>Hope everyone enjoys it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally Jaune reached his destination, after a 4 hour train ride he finally got to Vale and was able to catch a bus to his uncle's house. Well he called him uncle; in reality this was his parent's friend who they knew all the way from when they were kids, who agreed to house Jaune when he had to transfer schools to Vale of all places. So here he was, standing in front of a big house, carrying a huge suitcase and about to start living with his uncle and 2 nieces. He knocked on the door a few times before waiting. Suddenly the door opened and in front of him stood a bear of a man, Jaune's face lit up at seeing his uncle again before hugging him. "Uncle Hei!"&lt;</p><p>"Good to see you too Jaune, missed you." he said before returning the hug. "Plus now that you're here the twins might stop nagging me about you." </p><p>This only made Jaune laugh knowing what a handful the girls could be. Separating from the hug the 2 moved into the house while Hei carried his luggage to give him some respite from carrying the heavy bag around. Suddenly he heard 2 voices before he was tackled by a blur of red. Looking up he saw Mil straddling him, looking up he was about to greet her before he saw what she was wearing.</p><p>Seeing his childhood friend wearing nothing but a towel which was so small that it barely covered her womanhood and perky breasts was too much for Jaune's brain to handle as his jaw dropped while he was trying to formulate a sentence in his head. Mil just smirked at this; judging by his rapidly growing bulge she was having the intended effect on him. She smiled sweetly at him before taking her hands to her chest.</p><p>"I missed you so much, I couldn't wait to greet you. I even hopped out of the shower and raced down." this was half true as while she did come out of the shower that was 30 minutes ago. Which was completely obvious if Jaune would've paid attention to how she was actually dry. Leaning over him she let her hair drape over his face, obscuring the 2 from the view of the others.</p><p>"Tell me, do you like my shampoo?~" she purred out huskily.</p><p>"uhuh" was all he managed to breathe out while nodding causing Mil to smile before she started to grind her hips over his growing bulge.</p><p>"I think you like more than just the smell of my shampoo isn't that right?~" Mil silkily whispered to him before being suddenly lifted up and thrown over Hei's shoulder who held her firmly while taking care that her towel still covered her. The raven haired girl tried to struggle, to be let go so she could get back to straddling her favourite blonde. Sadly for Mil though her strength was nowhere near enough to break Hei's hold.</p><p>"Okay that's enough of that." He stood by long enough; he knew he had to step in before things got even more out of hand as he had no doubt that Mil would've started to make out with him right then and there, if not more. And by the Gods he did not want to see that.</p><p>"Oh Jaune~" A melodic voice came from the stairs as Mel slowly made her way down in nothing but an oversized red shirt which covered more than what Mil wore but still showed off plenty of her creamy thighs.</p><p>"For fuck's sake" Hei sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose, at least she was wearing something that was semi-decent. Not that that was saying much. Mel slowly made her way towards Jaune while swaying her hips, before getting to the again dumbstruck boy before helping him up and hugging him. Finally, able to get his wits about him he returned the hug which ended up lasting just a bit too long, with Mel's hands wandering a bit before they separated.</p><p>"Sorry about Mil, she ran out of batteries." hearing that comment from her sister caused the girl still on Hei shoulder to blush deeply and stop her squirming. She didn’t know how Mel could be this insensitive, Jaune didn’t need to hear something that embarrassing. Not to mention hopefully soon she wouldn’t need batteries for her toys and she could get the real thing instead.</p><p>"Too much information Mel, too much information." was all Hei could say before making his way upstairs with Mil. If things were already like this and Jaune only stepped in, then he dreaded what things would turn to over time. Dealing with two hormonal girls under his roof was enough of a challenge, but now that their shared crush will also be living here things would be even harder. On the upside he would finally have some male company in the house and maybe he could even shift some of the responsibility of dealing with the twins to Jaune. Sure, he’d help, but if the kid was going to live here for a while he should help out.</p><p>"Help Jaune settle in and put his stuff in the guest room." he said before disappearing with a squirming Mil, to hopefully convince her to wear something more decent.</p><p>"Ok, so how about you settle into my room instead. Like a sleepover, like we always did when we were kids. We can even bring the pizza up that we ordered."</p><p>"Actually Mel I'd really like to take a shower now, and if I recall correctly the guest room has an en-suite shower." he said awkwardly; on one hand he really wanted to join Mel in her room, but on the other he had an idea of where it would lead. And while it was tempting especially from how pretty Mel was, he didn't want to disrespect his Uncle Hei by arriving and bedding his nieces straight off the bat. Mel clearly didn't like that reply, but soon her frown turned into a mischievous smirk, the kind that promised no good for Jaune; or something very good depending on how he looked at it.</p><p>"Very well, follow me.~" she purred out before walking off while swaying her hips. Jaune had to catch himself from drooling before scurrying after her.</p><p>--------</p><p>When Jaune said he wanted to take a shower this was not what he had in mind, although he was finding it hard to complain. Mel was behind him naked just like him in the shower while pressing her breasts into his back and rubbing them against it. The way her soft pillowy breasts rubbed his back was enough to put him on the edge. Obviously though his childhood friend wasn't satisfied with just washing his back with her breasts as was evident of how she used her hands to reach around him.<br/>"M-Mel..." was all he could moan out as she worked his front.</p><p>"What is it Jauney? Do you like how I'm washing your back? Or do you prefer the way I'm cleaning your big, fat cock? ~" she whispered the last part in a husky voice dripping with lust. Her small hands could barely grasp his footlong monster that was hard a rock. Mel made sure to lather up every inch of it, to make sure it's clean. Slowly working her hands back and forth, tracing over every fat vein running across the thick shaft before grabbing and massaging his heavy balls. She could feel them pulsing with the need to release. Slowly the gentle washing turned into a full on handjob as she tried to milk him for all she could.</p><p>Jaune for his part was in heaven, his childhood friends smooth and dexterous hands were giving him an unbelievable hand job while she rubbed her breasts into his back. It took all of his self-control not to blow then and there. "Cum for me Jauney, I know you want to, let your childhood friend milk your fat cock in the shower. ~”</p><p>"I-I can't, I'll clog the drain." he groaned out while struggling for dear life to hold on, her hands were so smooth and worked his cock so well that any lesser man would've blown their load ages ago. Hearing this surprised the raven-haired girl before she smirked and went around in front of him before getting on her knees.</p><p>"Wha- what are you- aaahh" he threw his head back moaning as Mel opened her mouth and through great effort forced the fat head inside. It should not have been possible for her to take something that big in her small mouth but thanks to preparing for this she managed, barely. She felt him place his hands on her head.</p><p>"Mmm~" Mel moaned as she felt Jaune gently run his hands through her hair with care and love. She loved everything about Jaune, having had a crush on him for years now just like her twin Mil. Moving her head just a bit faster she took a bit more of it in her mouth while trying to move her tongue around a bit, although it was pretty hard with how stuffed her mouth was. Nonetheless she loved the taste of his cock and pre and could only imagine how delicious his cum would be once she coaxed and milked it out of him.</p><p>As far as he was concerned Jaune was in heaven, the way Mel sucked him, used her hands on his shaft and balls while swirling her tongue around the head before going back to taking his cock in. He looked down to meet her beautiful eyes which held lust and love in them, before she winked at him and took more of his cock, making it hit the back of her mouth. This was enough to send him over the edge.</p><p>"Cumming." he hissed out knowing that he had to be quiet as he unloaded into Mel's mouth. Just as she thought the taste was incredible, she savoured it while swallowing before noticing that he didn't stop cumming. Suddenly the rate at which he came became too much for her as she couldn't swallow and it flowed out, around the edges of her mouth and even coming out her nose. Drowning in the taste, smell, and amount of Jaune's cum was enough to set her off as well as she came harder than she ever did from her fingers and toys. Her eyes rolled up as she squirted under herself.</p><p>It took a full 5 minutes for Jaune to stop coming, by the end of which Mel was slightly bloated and dazed. She could only groan as she lay there while stuffed and covered in cum; he was right that if she didn't take most of it this would've clogged the drain. It definitely clogged her. Getting on his knees he started to wash her body gently, making sure to run the soap over her body with light caresses to which she gave a slight moan. "Sorry Mel, I was really backed up." he apologised while continuing to clean her.</p><p>"It's okay,,,,, I did kind of,,,, asked for it." she said through ragged breaths, this was something she could get used to, sharing showers with Jaune like this.</p><p>--------</p><p>Seeing Mil sitting on the bed in front of them with crossed legs and a frown while wearing her nightgown made Jaune chuckle awkwardly and wish he was in any other room, especially sensing the tension between the twins. Suddenly Mel hugged his arm and pushed herself right up against him.</p><p>"Hey sis, I see Uncle Hei got you changed. Thanks for showering before me, this way I got to shower with Jaune." as she said this her hands started to roam over his body while Mil just curled her fists in anger. "And don't worry, I made sure every inch of him is clean. Every. Long. Hard. Inch."</p><p>By this point Mil looked ready to explode, that or murder her sister, standing up she marched towards the 2 with fury in her eyes. "Do not think that you've won. This is far from over." Suddenly she latched onto his other arm before the 2 started to bicker.</p><p>"Please girls, stop fighting." Jaune was grateful that his Uncle Hei was willing to house him, and overjoyed that he got to be with his two childhood friends again. Usually he’d laugh along and have some fun, banter a bit. Right now however he was tired and lacked the energy to handle Mil and Mel arguing.</p><p>Suddenly Hei opened in, something which Jaune was very grateful for. He looked rather cross, but thankfully not with Jaune. Going over he picked both of the girls up and off of Jaune, who each let out an indignant 'hey' as they were carried off.</p><p>"Leave Jaune alone, he's had a long day getting here and needs his rest. Especially because school is starting tomorrow, and before the 2 of you start making some elaborate scheme I'm going to tell you that he is going to Beacon and not your school."</p><p>"What!?" came their unified reply with them getting back in sync.</p><p>"But why?" Mil couldn’t believe what she was hearing from her uncle, she had everything planned out. She and Mel already thought of ways to keep any skank from sinking their finger into<br/>Jaune.</p><p>"We could help him fit in if he came to our school." While Mel was perfectly happy with fighting with Mil over Jaune, she also saw the necessity of teaming up. Well teaming up in school that is, when it came down to just between the two of them at home, the fight was back on.</p><p>"Yeah, get him transferred to ours instead." Mil didn’t care that the papers were already taken care of, they’re just papers after all. A couple of more could surely change Jaune to their school, at which point her plan would come together perfectly. Team up with her twin in school in order to keep the other skanks off of Jaune, then come back home and seduce him. Mel might have pulled one over on her but just because she won a battle didn’t mean she won the war.</p><p>"I am not exposing the poor boy to even more of your shenanigans. Now quiet down, you're living in the same house, you'll see him every day." After this point Hei obviously didn't care about any arguments as he seemed to have tuned them out. Having had enough for one day Jaune collapsed onto his bed and let dreams take him, all the while wondering what his first day would be like.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An interesting first day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaune's first day at Beacon is full of excitement as he makes new friends, enemies, and meets an old friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Slowly getting up Jaune noticed that the whole house was eerily silent. Putting on his school uniform he made his way into the kitchen where he found a note:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey kid,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> hope you slept well, I got to drop off the twins as they start school before you and afterwards I'm off to work. There's some bacon and eggs in the microwave which is hopefully still warm. Your school isn't far, a friend of mine will pick you up at 08:30 and take you there so you know the way, sorry I couldn't do it myself, but the twins were being a handful so I had to take them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hei</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he would have preferred if his uncle could've shown him there and not a stranger at least he organised for someone to show him the way. Quickly eating his breakfast before brushing his teeth, he grabbed his bag and heard someone knocking. Before him stood a man in a white suit, bowler hat, and ginger hair while holding a cane and smoking a cigar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Umm, can I help you?" he asked with a bit of uncertainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm actually here to help you. Name's Roman, Hei's friend who's going to take you to school." he said before taking a big puff of his cigar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man seemed a bit eccentric, but not bad. Jaune grabbed his bag and followed the man after closing the door.  Stopping in front of a car. Jaune's jaw dropped as he saw what his ride to school was, a Rolls Royce Wraith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman just waited patiently while smirking and basking in Jaune's expression, he loved to show off his ride. The young blonde couldn't believe it, he was gonna ride in a Wraith, a freaking RR Wraith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S YOUR CAR!?" he yelled before looking it over more and walking around it. "Who do I have to kill to be able to get something like this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can give you a list later, but for now let's go, don't want you to be late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting in the car and buckling in the seat belt he looked around in awe while feeling the leather as Roman chuckled and started driving. Jaune could barely grasp the concept of so much money being spent on things. He always tried to be frugal, he knew the value of money and saving up, that didn’t mean though that he didn’t want to be successful and wealthy. Honestly, who wouldn’t want to be rich? "This is amazing, how did you afford this? Plus the suit, that's designer, and ahigh end one at that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a business man, and a smart one." he appreciated Jaune's enthusiasm and his eye for quality. Looking him over he could see some of himself in the kid, plus he had a gut feeling, the kind that he knew always paid off and was good. "So you going to Beacon, that's a fancy school. Hei told me you got a scholarship, plus the fact that your family knows the dean and headmaster, if I heard correctly which I always do, probably helped."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he smiled at the scholarship part he didn't appreciate the association with the dean. "I got in on a scholarship, the others have nothing to do with it. I studied my ass off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright. I can respect that though, working for it and not wanting things to just be handed to you. What's your scholarship in? Hei mentioned that you were some sort of prodigy in the field of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This new government/military endorsed course dealing in Tactics &amp; Strategy." Jaune's opinion was a bit mixed on the subject, on one hand it landed him a scholarship and he was regarded a prodigy in that field. On the other hand he wasn't keen on joining the military, nor was his family but this was his choice to make. Meanwhile Roman just whistled at that while the gears began to turn in his head. "I would much prefer something else, like a field in science, but this is what I was given so this is what I'll work with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough. And speaking of working with, how about you come work for me? Part time of course, as my protege."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing this proposal got Jaune to raise a curious eyebrow, why would Roman offer him a job out of the blue, this was way too good and sudden. "What's the catch?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got a good head there, but there's no catch, I see potential and a bit of myself. I think I could help you and I have a gut feeling that you'll help me too. If nothing else think of this as me making an investment." he said completely honestly, wasn't anything to lie about and no point to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right, I'll think about it, I appreciate the offer but I'm not going to say yes without giving it some thought."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Smart choice kid, think before you act. And on that note we're here and here's my business card, get in touch when you thought it over." he said before handing him a name card. Jaune took it and got out after saying his goodbye to Roman, looking at the card he saw how fancy it was 'he even makes his cards like this? Just how much money does that guy have?' he thought before putting it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up he saw Beacon in all it's grandeur, the stories and description didn't do this place justice. The architecture was a marvel as well as the garden area he saw, everything well maintained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> -------</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked about while being conscious of time, he was so lost in awe that he bumped into someone with flowing red hair and green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As both staggered, he couldn't help but quickly apologise at his clumsiness. "I'm sorry I should've looked where I was going."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's my fault." he heard her melodic voice before looking at her. For a moment he was struck by how pretty she was with her emerald eyes and long flowing red hair. The girl for her part wasn't doing much better as she blushed while looking at him and his deep azure eyes. After a long and awkward pause Jaune cleared his throat, deciding that he might as well introduce himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Jaune, I'm transferring into Beacon, this is my first day. Nice to meet you." he said with a polite smile while holding out his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Pyrrha Nikos, nice to meet you." taking his hand she shook it while returning his smile. She waited for his response as people usually do when faced with her or hearing her name. To her surprise he didn't seem to recognise her, just looking at her like a complete stranger, giving her a feeling of hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Umm, could you let go of my hand please?" he said while chuckling awkwardly and rubbing the back of his head trying to play it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking a few times Pyrrha realised that she was still shaking his hand before suddenly letting go and jumping back. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This just earned another light chuckle from the blonde boy "Don't be, but could you point me in the direction of Professor Goodwitch's office? I'm meant to be meeting her in a couple of minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can show you the way, it's on the way to my first class so it works out perfectly." she smiled happily, hoping that she might be about to make a genuine friend. Usually when she met someone, they immediately tended to recognise her and they either tried to get close for their own interest or they went full fan girl and wanted an autograph. Honestly though, she wasn’t an international celebrity who starred on TV! All she did was win a couple of trophies and medals and suddenly she was hailed an Olympic prodigy set to win gold for Vale! She at least understood when boys lusted after her, especially after that one photoshoot. Jaune however seemed different and hopefully would be different as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way to the Professor's office was filled with a pleasant conversation during which they got to know each other. Even though it wasn't a long distance they could feel something click between them. To her greatest joy it turned out he really didn't know anything about her, and even after she told him, he didn't care. Before they knew it they were in front of the Professor's office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to go to class but perhaps we could hang out during lunch?" she asked hopefully. Usually she would either sit alone or be accosted by someone who was trying to get close to her for her status. By now she was used to it, that didn’t take away the pain though. Now however she might have a chance with Jaune, now she might finally have a true friend….. perhaps more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, I'd like that." Jaune was glad that he made friends with someone already, he was afraid that there would be no one he could talk. Instead however he found a nice girl who was pleasant company and interesting to talk with. He never understood what the big deal was with celebrities and why people fawned over them. They were people too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyrrha practically beamed as she waved him goodbye, now greatly looking forward to lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knocking on the door, he entered when prompted to by the familiar voice. Sitting at the desk he saw Professor Goodwitch with an annoyed look and a bunch of paperwork. Upon seeing him enter the Professor's expression instantly changed as she smiled and got up from the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune, it's so good to see you again, and punctual as always." Closing the distance, she gave him a bit too tight of a hug, pressing her more than sizable breast against his chest. Feeling the older blonde’s bust push against him made the young Arc blush, something he hoped that Glynda didn’t see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you've grown so much since I babysat you." she said sweetly, something that those who knew her as a strict disciplinarian would be surprised at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's good to see you too Glynda" he said while reciprocating the hug. "Although I guess that from now on it will be Professor Goodwitch,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, when we're in private though you can still call me Glynda."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Motioning for him to take a seat she herself went back to behind her desk and got out his papers. Looking them over carefully as well as some others she handed a few to him. "This is your timetable; I sent an extra copy via e-mail in case you lose it. I'll go over a couple of things with you before we go to your first class here, like the details of your scholarship, which I'm very proud of you for." she smiled at him happily, she knew he was a smart kid if he just committed himself to it; which it seems he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll notice that the Tactics &amp; Strategy class, a name that might still change if we find something more encompassing for it, has no designated classroom yet. That's due to some delay with the transfer of the instructor." On one hand Glynda was happy about the new class because it gave Jaune a chance to attend Beacon. On the other hand it was sponsored by the military which meant having to deal with them more as they would undoubtedly try to meddle in Beacon Academy business. Not to mention she’d have to keep dealing with James, who insisted to be the one to always come over for discussions about the course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She uncrossed and crossed her legs slowly, having noticed how he was looking at them. Glynda knew that Jaune had a crush on her when he was a kid and from how he was looking at her right now she could see that she still brought a reaction out of him. Something that made her very happy. Smiling coyly she looked at Jaune. "My eyes are up here Jaune."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was adorable to her how his face grew beet red before looking away. "S-sorry, you're just very pretty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thank you for the compliment, but do try to avoid doing this again, we can't have people talking nor this kind of behaviour in public." he emphasised her last word just a bit too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole of the next hour passed with them going through his classes the professors teaching them and the details of his scholarship. As it turns out Beacon was considering renovating a couple of the buildings to make dorms and offer rooming options for more students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Glynda, I'll think about it, but for now I'm happy living with Uncle Hei and the twins." he said while smiling at the offer and how Glynda was always looking out for him. The busty blonde smiled in return, Jaune always held a special place in her heart, and she was happy to see that he grew into such a fine man. Judging from the bulge that he was obviously trying to suppress a well endowed man too. She licked her lips before taking her lust filled gaze away and calming herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok Jaune, I believe it's time to get to your first class, well second considering you missed your first due to your appointment with me." she stood up and handed him some more papers that he quickly put away. "Those are the notes from the class you missed, since I’m the reason you missed class I thought it would be fair if I got you up to date on it. I know it’s not the same as being there but hopefully my notes will be helpful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Professor." he said knowing that from now on he had to start addressing her formally. Making their way to the class, Goodwitch told him about roughly which way was what. After a 10 minute walk across the large campus they came to his classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor Lockheart?" he asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, she teaches English Language and Literature, she's really nice and friendly so you've got nothing to worry about. Now lets go." Opening the door Professor Goodwitch went in first as Jaune followed. As soon as the dean of Beacon entered the lesson stopped and all eyes turned to the pair, more to Jaune though as he was 'the new kid'. Being under the eyes of so many, kind of unnerved Jaune, he didn't have problem with crowds but when everyone was dead silent and staring at you it did become a bit unnerving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry for interrupting Professor Lockheart, but I brought the new transfer student with me." the blonde Professor said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's quiet alright, I was informed that I would be getting another student so I expected you." Looking at Jaune the Professor smiled kindly before introducing herself. "Hi, I'm Professor Tifa Lockheart. Nice yo meet you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune had to struggle not to let his jaw drop and not to stare, only his proper upbringing and Professor Goodwitch's presence made him able to keep eye contact. He didn't expect his </span>
</p><p>
  <span>English teacher to be a gorgeous, long haired brunette with a bust even bigger than Goodwitch's. Not to mention her perfect figure. Even if she was in a modest outfit, consisting of a long skirt, shirt and blazer with her hair tied in a ponytail, it was obvious that she was hiding the body of a pin up model underneath. All the young man was able to say was a brief introduction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaune Arc, nice to meet you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Lockheart just chuckled lightly at this, finding his shyness adorable. "No need to be shy I don't bite, so you can relax. It's okay Glynda I'll take it from here, I know you got plenty of work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This just caused the dean to let out a deep sigh, remembering how she still had all that paperwork to go through thanks to Ozpin. Then again perhaps a review of the 'coffee budget' was due. Now this put a smile on her face, Ozpin wants to give her extra work and headache? Well she might just happen to accidentally readjust the coffee budget; after all, if a person is tired they can make mistakes, and Glynda is very tired. Of Ozpin's shit to be specific.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quick goodbye to the busty brunette she departed, closing the door behind herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so Jaune, would you care for a longer introduction perhaps? Tell the class a bit about yourself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being put on the spot was definitely not one of his favourite things, maybe it was his awkwardness, maybe shyness, or a lack of confidence; either which way he wasn't comfortable standing in front of a class full of people all looking at him quietly and expectantly while eyeing him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, nothing much to know, just looking forward to getting to know everyone." he smiled awkwardly wishing to be anywhere but there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pretty shy aren't you? Don't worry, we'll get you to open up. Now then where should we seat you?" she asked while looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune looked across the classroom and so a few open seats, as well as Pyrrha smiling at him and waving gently, he just smiled back at her hoping to be seated either next to her or next to someone nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok Jaune, sit right over there by the window next to Pyrrha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok." He was glad he got to sit next to Pyrrha. Although he couldn't help but feel like people were staring at him, especially a couple of the guys. Setting his bag down and taking a seat next to his newly made friend, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red head smiled at him while waving. "Hello again, seems like you're in my class."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seems like it, hope you don't mind." he said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, not at all. This way we won't have trouble finding each other for lunch either." people could see how happy Pyrrha was and from the expression of some of the boys they obviously didn't appreciate his closeness with the red haired beauty. At the mention and suggestion of them having lunch together a few whispers and murmurs started passing around the classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, do you two happen to know each other?" came Professor Lockheart's question as she was intently listening to the pair's conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We bumped into each other this morning and I showed him to Professor Goodwitch's office." the smile never left her face while talking. As far as she was concerned, Pyrrha was over the moon, today was going great. She met a new person in the morning who seemed nice and later on they even got seated next to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great, so you two are familiar, wonderful. In that case would you mind partnering with him today and showing him around the school today Pyrrha?" Professor Lockheart when seeing how the two got along. She knew that Pyrrha could use a friend and it seemed like Jaune would make a friend on his first day here too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, no problem." Pyrrha could’ve sang right then and there. This day just kept getting better and better by the minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pyrrha's eagerness and smile was not lost on the other students and while some didn't really care, most were a bit irate at the new kid being so close to one of the school's stars and most popular girls. A couple of seats over a beefed up jock was sneering at him angrily while thinking of how to make his life miserable. Not that Jaune knew any of this, as far as he knew he got paired up with a nice and friendly red head while the class was muttering something about him being the new kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok class, settle down, we have a lot to cover."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the class passed fairly simply, Professor Lockheart seemed fine with letting him adjust and not ask him too many questions. After class was over Pyrrha led him to their next class which seemed to be History with Doctor Oobleck. Even though he was informed that the good Doctor was a bit energetic, nothing could've prepared him for the caffeine fueled hurricane of words that the green haired teacher was. By the end he nearly had a headache..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming out of the classroom Jaune rubbed the temples of his head while groaning. "Uhh, I think I got a headache from trying to listen to all of that. How do you manage?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This just made Pyrrha giggle. "You get used to it. But if you want I could help you with notes." she blushed at the last part while hoping he'd accept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the while people were looking on with various emotions, a few didn't care, but others like a few guys who had a crush on the red haired beauty glared at the 'new kid' in jealousy and anger while her 'fan club' was irate at how dare someone like him just come in and associate himself with The Pyrrha Nikos. If an outside eye were to observe this and think it over, they would most definitely call both groups idiots for this level of either obsession or simply craziness.  As for Jaune, he was as clueless as ever, given that he was too absorbed into the conversation he was having with Pyrrha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally coming to the main hall, both of them took their seat before taking out their lunches. Pyrrha had a healthy salad, while Jaune had a footlong Subway sandwich. When she noticed his lunch Pyrrha just stared at Jaune in disbelief. Surely he wasn't going to eat that whole thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Umm, that's a very large sandwich Jaune. Are you sure eating that eating all of that at once is healthy?" she asked a touch concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, my sister is really big on food and comes up with the best food ideas and combinations. This is both healthy, light, and delicious." he said with the biggest smile on his face, while starting to eat it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though she looked a bit sceptical Pyrrha had to admit it looked appetising. Seeing how she was looking at it Jaune decided to be a good friend and make her an offer. "I bet that once you'd get a taste of it, you'd want more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Umm..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could try a 6 inch, but I'm sure you could take a footlong." he said utterly unaware of who was listening or what they were hearing. "I mean you'd feel really full, but in a good way. It'd feel just right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, while everyone perceived Pyrrha as innocent, she did visit more mature material, and right now her mind was going straight in the gutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what? It's decided, you're getting the whole 12 inches, because you deserve the best experience and I don't think 6 inches would cut it." By this point Pyrrha' head was going red while a certain cat faunus and a few other girls were having nosebleeds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want sauce inside or not?" he asked completely oblivious of the fact that Pyrrha hasn't spoken so far. Looking up he saw Pyrrha red and completely gone somewhere else. He waved his hands in front of her to get her attention. "Remnant to Pyrrha, lunch is nearly over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." she said on impulse getting back to the present. "I was kind of lost in thought."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. Eat up though, lunch is about to be over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red head just nodded before eating her salad, neither of them noticed or could have anticipated the rumours that would follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once lunch finished they made their way over to PE class that was going to be held by Coach Port.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Jaune was changing, something that he finished pretty fast, some of the boys were plotting against him. Mostly it was Cardin Winchester. While the other guys weren't too fond of the rumours or how he was already 'in' with Pyrrha Nikos, Cardin outright hated it. He was supposed to be popular, he was the captain of the football team, he was the muscular guy the girls should swoon over. Especially Nikos and Xiao Long, two of the hottest girls in their year; but instead this new guy comes in and steals his spotlight while lying about an impossibly sized dick. Something had to be done, something to show him the pecking order at this school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Pyrrha was trying to cool herself down and trying to not imagine Jaune with a foot of cock, naked and in front of her, ready to.... 'bad Pyrrha, you just met him and you're already wanting to jump him, be his friend first'. While everyone saw her as a good girl, deep down she was rather repressed and frustrated. Her parents would be appalled if they saw her internet history.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She managed to calm herself but only after getting some time away from hearing the whispers of the other girls who were wondering whether he was lying about having a footlong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All this time Jaune was incredibly oblivious to the events and rumours he started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making their way out to the field they saw some of the senior students walking to their class or enjoying their free period. Waiting for them stood a burly man, with a glorious moustache (as claimed by himself).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cardin made up his mind he was going to embarrass Jaune in front of everyone by exposing him as a liar and pantsing him. The kid would be humiliated and would know the pecking order. Sure, he might get detention, but what did a detention or two matter in exchange for establishing his dominance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going towards Jaune from behind him as the class was assembling, Cardin 'accidently' tripped and grabbed Jaune's pants and pulled them down and waited for the laughter. Instead what he got was shocked gasps from everyone around. Any talking ceased, not one moved or said anything. Not knowing the reason for this and getting rather irate he moved and turned his head to look a bit just to be shocked. In between Jaune's legs was a monster. nearly a footlong flaccid and thick as his wrist, below it two fat balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was interrupted by a wolf whistle coming from one of the senior students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting to his senses Jaune panicked and tried to turn away but forgot to pull his pants up. What followed was a moment that would be etched into Beacon's history for the ages. A loud smack was heard as Jaune Arc, the new kid in Beacon, delivered the Almightiest of cock slaps to Cardin Winchester.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The force of it combined with the shock was enough to send the ginger haired jock sprawling onto the ground still in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune did not wait for any reactions, he didn't wait for ridicule, or anything. He didn't know how everyone would react but was too afraid to find out. Quickly pulling his pants up he dashed away after yelling an 'I'm sorry'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune just ran until he was sure that he was far away. Standing in the gym hall he went under the bleachers, hoping they hid him from view and hoping the earth would swallow him whole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While sitting n the ground under the bleachers, Jaune could only wonder how things went so wrong so fast. His day was going so well, meeting Roman, meeting Pyrrha, Reuniting and catching up with Glynda, it seemed to be perfect. But as all good things, it had to end. In this case due to some asshole who thought it would be good to embarrass and humiliate him on his first day. Probably thought that 'hazing' the new kid would be fun; he looked like the kind of jock who would this. "Why can't we have nice things?" he sighed out while hanging his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno stud, but from what I saw you got something nice hanging between your legs.~" came a sultry voice. Looking up he saw someone he could only describe as drop dead gorgeous. Long legs, nice bust, perfect figure, everything about her screamed sex appeal. Lowering her sun glasses a bit she looked at him before smirking and licking her lips. "Like something you see hot stuff?~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coco! Don't tease him." turning his head he saw a cute and pretty bunny Faunus with long brunette hair. While her bust was more modest, her legs and thigh were very inviting. He could only look away in order to not stare at them while blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As the two beauties made their way over to him Jaune stood up from the ground, feeling a bit like a prey being stalked by a predator. Were he to know more about fashionable brunette he would realise how apt the metaphor was. Not so much about the Bunny Faunus who was approaching him rather shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on bun bun, it's just fun. You know I don't bite." she let a pause linger or effect. "Unless he wants me to.~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, uh, I... I'm Jaune, nice to meet you." he held his hand out while being a bit flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coco Adel, the most fashionable girl in Beacon. I'd usually say it's your pleasure but if you play your cards right it might be mine as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coco!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh don't worry honeybuns, I didn't forget about you either. This shy and adorable bunny here is Velvet." she said before giving the girl a playful smack to her butt causing her to jump a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nice to meet you but why are you here? I mean I'm just the new kid, haven't been here for even a day." This just caused Coco to chuckle at his obliviousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought that I'd come over and check on you after the 'incident' earlier." she said with quotation marks. Jaune could only hang his head at this. She wasn't even in his class and she already knew, if things spread this fast then he was already done for here. Great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, don't be so down about it. Trust me when I say you have nothing to be ashamed of and everything to be proud of." Coco couldn't help but lick her lips before glancing at his crotch. This just caused him to get flustered and blush. "Anyway, that idiot who did it was Cardin Winchester, local meat head jock and bully of Beacon, plus racist. And it seems you landed in his crosshairs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But why? I didn't even do anything to him." Jaune bemoaned his misfortune. Why was he being bullied on his first day here? All he wanted was to fit in normally and make some nice friends. He didn’t expect</span>
  <span> to like him, but getting bullied on the first day? What else could he be other than unfortunate. At least he had Pyrrha as a friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This just caused Coco to raise her brows curiously, was he seriously this oblivious? She assumed yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, since your new I'm just going to assume your oblivious and maybe don't watch TV. Basically here's the thing, your pretty red head friend, she's a star athlete, down right prodigy, and on her course to be an Olympic athlete. Super popular, everywhere, and Cardin, the meat head and egotist he is, thinks he has a chance with her and has tried asking her out just to be rejected numerous times. Yet you as the new kid, just come in and are already having lunch with her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't stop being her friend just because he can't take no for an answer. Not to mention I don’t care if Pyrrha is a celebrity or not. She’s my friend and that’s all that matters." he said determined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, glad to hear, girl could use some genuine friends." Jaune's surprised and curious expression caused her to elaborate. "That's something for her to tell you if she wants to. Just be aware that he is gunning for you, her fan club might not be pleased with you, but at least they aren't assholes to Cardin's degree."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune could only sigh at this, still, it won't deter him from being friends with Pyrrha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But back to why I'm here. It was to check up on you, but also to ask for a favour. You see bun bun here" she hugged her friend close while Velvet could only blush and bury her head into Coco's shoulder "is going to go into heat, and before you ask yes it's a thing, and for rabbit Faunus it's 10 times worse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing this Jaune was floored, surely they weren't going to ask him to do what he was thinking of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Long story short: toys aren't cutting it, she needs to switch to something more </span>
</p><p>
  <span>, if you catch my meaning, and we need you to do the filling. Of course, I'll be there to make sure that you don't do anything untoward her, although the way she gets during heat I might have to protect you. This might be an odd request from two girls you just met, but believe me, her heat is bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune's jaw was on the floor while he was trying to process all of this. He was being asked by a drop dead gorgeous girl to essentially have sex with her friend. While being watched by her, this day was certainly a rollercoaster for him. After picking his jaw back up and shaking off his stupor he looked at them more composed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm flattered, I really am, and I would love nothing more than to help out someone in need..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wonderful, then it's settled-" Coco smiled brightly at how fast he accepted, preventing the need for either persuasion or instead finding someone else. Although who’d blame him for accepting? He’d be having sex with a cute bunny girl, and if he played his cards right and had some stamina left maybe get some attention from herself. Before Coco could finish her sentence however, Jaune interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"but, that being said I don't know either of you. So how about we get to know each other first? Maybe hang out a bit? You two seem like nice people, we could be friends and then see about dealing with her heat. It would also make the occasion much less awkward." Jaune didn’t like one night stands with strangers. In this instance it would be with someone from their school and he’d essentially just be used as a, for lack of better term, stress reliever. He understood why they needed this, but if it was going to happen then he sure as hell wanted to know Velvet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing this surprised both Coco and Velvet, usually a guy wouldn't have minded a quick fuck, but Jaune actually wanted to get to know them instead of meaningless romp. Maybe he wasn't just a pretty face with a good cock. "Well I'll be, seems like we have an old fashioned one hear bun bun, lucky you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there a problem with wanting to know the person I'm going to have sex with?" he asked before furrowing his brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all, it's actually nice to see someone care about more than just sex. It's settled then, you and Velvet here are going on a date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing this caused Velvet to finally chime into the conversion, she usually let Coco take the lead as she was the most outgoing and got things done, but she seriously couldn't just let her go around and play match maker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coco, you’re going too far, hanging out with him is one thing, but are you seriously playing matchmaker now?" she said a bit cross. It was weird that this is where she drew the line, but the sex would've been a one time thing and not turning into more. Velvet didn’t want to be mean about it and make it only about his dick, but she didn’t know how she’d be able to handle feelings getting involved. If she liked him and vice versa then that would be amazing, but if not then it might just stop the whole thing going forward or make things more awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette fashionista just looked at her friend and gave her her usual coy smile. "come on bun bun, you're going to go and get to know him. Might as well make it a date, you never know, you might actually get a boyfriend out of it." she leaned in to whisper into her ear so that only Velvet could hear. "Wasn't it you who said earlier today that he looked handsome and wouldn't mind, and I'm quoting here, 'taking his carrot'?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing this caused the bunny to go bright red and bury her face in her hands while letting out cute flustered noises. She did say that, but in confidence, before Coco had the bright idea of asking him to help with her heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being pleased with herself Coco turned back to Jaune and looked him all over. "Next Friday 7pm, we'll meet you in front of the Hunter's Lounge, It's Vale’s top jazz club, nice, stylish, and affordable. Dress nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not waiting for a reply, the brunette fashionista turned and left while pulling a still flustered Velvet along. The embarrassed bunny was only able to squeak out a ‘nice to meet you’ while Coco just waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-ok" said Jaune while being a bit startled, apparently he was going on a date. This day was just too weird, all he wanted was to go home, collapse in bed and be left alone. Deciding to finally leave the confines of the bleachers, considering how the bell for the end of the school already rang and he heard everyone leave he thought he could get away without anything too bad happening today. All he needed to do was get off of school grounds and he'd be clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he emerged from the bleachers however, he suddenly bumped into someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." was his automatic response before looking who it was. He was met by a pair of amber eyes and flowing raven hair, with a pair of cat ears on her head showing her Faunus heritage. Thinking back he remembered her being a girl from his class, although her name eluded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine." came her rather deadpan voice as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Eyes up here, stop checking me out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While there was no anger in her voice Jaune still felt embarrassed for having done that; he couldn't help it though. She was just too gorgeous. "Sorry again, you're just pretty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing this caused the girl to blush a bit and look away before making eye contact again. "Well just don't go around hitting on everyone. You already have a date with Velvet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This caused him to balk, how could she know about it. Seeing his expression she just pointed at her ears. "Not as acute as Velvet's but still pretty sensitive, I was near when I overheard it. But it's none of my business so I'll stay out of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short pause later she continued before holding out what appeared to be his bag. "Anyway, Pyrrha and Professor Goodwitch were worried and asked me as well as another few to find you. Here's your stuff, Goodwitch will probably ask you to talk to her in her office about this tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This certainly didn't put him in a good mood, having to talk to Glynda about showing his dick to the whole class would be an awkward conversation even if it wasn't his fault. "Don't worry, she knows it was Cardin's fault, she really chewed him out and gave him a big detention. Although I think you retaliated enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll find out soon enough. All I'm going to say is that he took a huge blow to more than just his ego today." Remembering the incident made Blake smile, she had no opinion of the new kid, seemed pretty harmless; unlike what he wielded between his legs. She had to forcibly fight back the urge to bite her lip or rub her thighs together. "Anyway, here's your stuff, Pyrrha put her number in the bag. Give her a ring, she seems to like you and was worried." while she wasn't close to Pyrrha, Blake had to admit that she was nice albeit lonely. The girl deserved to have a genuine friend and it seems she might be able to get it in the form of the new kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starting to walk away she put a bit of sway to her hips, without even thinking about it. Seeing the girl shake her ass like that made him gulp before he recollected himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what's your name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blake Belladonna." she said looking over her shoulder before walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After this whole ordeal, seeing how school was out and he could go Jaune decided to go to Glynda's office and get the conversation out of the way. Hopefully things wouldn’t be too awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>